pick up service
by aguma
Summary: Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku gadis biasa yang sangat menyukai karate. Sejak kecil kakek sudah mengajariku karate. Namun hidup ku yang biasa saja ini berubah ketika kakek ku meninggal disaat pertandingan final karate yang ku ikuti saat umurku 12 tahun. Dan dari sanalah takdir mulai mempermainkanku.
1. Chapter 1

**yo minna~**

**maaf nih ya sebelumnya, saya author baru salam kenal ^^/**

**meski masih ada tanggungan fic yg masih on going saya nekat publish fic baru XD**

**fic ini terinspirasi dari manga dengan judul sama yaitu Pick Up Service karya mangaka Meca Tanaka *serius nih manga keren banget! aku aja ngoleksi kok XD #recommend**

**yang jelas minta reviewnya bagi reader yang sempat membacanya ya XD**

**happy reading ^^/**

* * *

**Pick Up Service**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

******Pick Up Service milik Meca Tanaka**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Humor**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : gaje (mungkin), typos bertebaran**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku gadis biasa yang sangat menyukai karate. Sejak kecil kakek sudah mengajariku karate. Namun hidup ku yang biasa saja ini berubah ketika kakek ku meninggal disaat pertandingan final karate yang ku ikuti saat umurku 12 tahun. Dan dari sanalah takdir mulai mempermainkanku.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura POV

4 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak kakek meninggal. Waktu itu aku tak pernah berhenti menangis dikamarku. Sejak kecil aku memang sangat dekat dengan kakek. Aku tidak memiliki saudara, itu artinya aku anak tunggal dan cucu satu-satunya kakek. Aku selalu dimanja oleh kakekku, dengan cara yang berbeda. Kalau ku ingat kembali aku malah akan kesal sendiri. Cara kakek memanjaku adalah dengan membuatku berlatih karate selama berjam-jam. Sungguh cara yang ekstrim jika kuingat kembali. Tapi sekarang aku hanya bisa mengingatnya saja. Dojo tempat kami sering menghabiskan waktu sudah sepi. Semenjak kakek pergi, aku tetap terus berlatih karena ini permintaan terakhirnya. Akibat dari permintaan terakhirnya itu aku tumbuh menjadi gadis tomboy yang tidak ada manis-manisnya. Tapi karena kepergian kakek waktu itu, aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Seseorang yang sangat ku sukai tapi tak bisa kugapai sama sekali.

"Oi forehead!" seru sahabat pirangku

"Bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak berteriak pig?!" jawabku ketus

"Salahmu sendiri melamun terus! Kelas sudah selesai, kau mau pulang tidak?" tanya Ino tak sabar

"Hn, ayo pulang" jawabku malas

Ino, atau lebih tepatnya Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatku sejak disekolah dasar. Dia gadis periang yang sangat berisik. Memiliki rambut pirang panjang dengan model ponytail. Kami selalu pulang bersama sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Tentu saja kami selalu bersama karena jarak rumah kami tidak terlalu jauh. Selama perjalanan Ino terus saja mengoceh tentang ini dan itu, sungguh berisik. Aku hanya bisa menjadi pendengar setia yang pura-pura tertarik dengan hal yang dia bicarakan sambil berharap Ino tak tahu kalau dia tidak kuperhatikan.

Kami sampai dipertigaan yang memisahkan rumahku dan rumah Ino. Setelah melambaikan tangan padaku, Ino berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Aku menghela napas lega setelah Ino menjauh. Untung saja Ino cepat pergi, kalau tidak lama-lama aku bisa mati mendengar ocehannya tentang senpai yang dia kagumi.

Aku sampai dirumah dengan cepat, tapi memikirkan akan berdiam diri dirumah sungguh membosankan. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk jalan-jalan sebentar ketaman dekat sekolahku. Karena aku tidak suka sendirian, aku mengajak anjingku ichi sebagai teman. Aku memang memelihara anjing jenis golden retriever sebagai teman yang ku beri nama ichi sebagai teman mengingat aku adalah anak tunggal. Jalan yang kulewati terasa begitu sepi, aku jadi curiga kalau sesuatu sedang terjadi. Benar saja, ketika aku melewati sebuah gang yang tidak jauh dari rumahku, aku melihat seorang pemuda sedang menatap sebuah rumah kosong dihadpannya tanpa ekspresi. Kenapa aku tahu rumah itu kosong, itu karena kemarin pemilik rumah itu meninggal. Pemilik rumah itu sendiri adalah seorang nenek tua yang hidup sendirian. Ichi mulai gelisah dan menggonggong pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu menyadari kedatangan kami dan terlihat kaget menatap ichi. Badannya menegang dan mengambil langkah mundur perlahan.

Ichi terus menggonggong dan menariku untuk mendekati pemuda itu. karena ichi terus merengek akhirnya tali pengekang yang kupegang terlepas dan ichi berlari mendekati pemuda asing yang sudah siap berlari itu.

"Ichi!" teriakku

"Argh" seru pemuda misterius yang sekarang sudah jatuh tersungkur ditabrak ichi yang badannya tak bisa dibilang kecil.

"Gomen" seruku sambil berusaha menarik ichi menjauh

"Ce-cepat singkirkan dia dariku" ucap pemuda itu gagap

Setelah bergelut dengan ichi yang masih tidak mau melepas pemuda itu akhirnya aku menyerah. Ichi terus bergelut manja pada pemuda itu, sungguh kejadian yang cukup aneh. Ichi tidak pernah bersikap begini akrab dengan seseorang yang belum dia kenal. Dan lihat itu, ichi sedang berusaha menjilati wajah pemuda yang masih memakai topi sehingga aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Sedangkan pemuda itu sedang berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menjauhkan ichi dari wajahnya.

"Bisa tidak kau membantuku nona?!" serunya tak suka

"Maaf tuan, tapi anjingku sepertinya sangat menyukaimu" jawabku pasrah

"Tapi aku tak suka" serunya datar

Karena tidak tega melihatnya yang kewalahan karena ulah ichi aku menarik tali kekang ichi dengan tenaga penuh. Akhirnya ichi menjauh dari pemuda itu, meski masih terus mencoba mendekatinya.

"Ichi! Duduk!" seruku kesal

Mendengarku berteriak, ichipun berhenti melawanku dan duduk diam disampingku sambil menggoyangkan ekornya. Sedangkan pemuda dihadapanku itu menghela napas lega. Kami saling terdiam cukup lama hingga sensasi dingin melewati bahu kiriku. Sensasi yang sudah lama tak kurasakan sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku rasa aku bisa bertemu dengannya jika sensasi dingin yang bisa membuatku merinding itu kurasakan. Seperti dugaanku, sekarang dihadapanku terlihat sosok nenek-nenek transparan yang sedang menatap pemuda asing tadi dengan intens. Jangan bayangkan kalau sosok transparan itu menakutkan. Itu sama sekali tidak benar, sosok itu sama persis dengan saat dia masih padat atau masih hidup. Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu sosok transaparan itu apa. Ya, sosok transparan itu adalah hantu. Lebih tepatnya hantu nenek pemilik rumah kosong dihadapan kami. Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa melihat hantu. Itu cerita yang sangat panjang, intinya aku bisa melihat hantu karena kakekku dan orang itu, orang yang selama 4 tahun ini kurindukan.

"Apa kau orangnya?" tanya nenek itu

"Benar, apa kau Stunade baa-chan?" pemuda itu bertanya tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya

"Benar sekali, bisakah kita mulai saja? Aku sudah tidak betah disini" serunya

"Kita harus menunggu mereka dulu" jawab pemuda itu santai

Aku sepertinya diabaikan oleh mereka berdua. Oleh satu makhluk aneh dan satu makhluk transparan. Karena sepertinya aku tidak didutuhkan disini, aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalan-jalanku. Ketika aku sudah berbalik dan mulai melangkah, sebuah suara yang sangat akrab dengan telingaku menghentikan langkahku.

"En-chan, kau sudah sampai"

Dengan tubuh yang sudah sepenuhnya kaku, aku berbalik dan kulihat dia berdiri disana. Dengan kostum kelinci besar yang bahkan tak bisa menyembunyikan dirinya yang asli dariku. Aku tahu itu dia, meski kostum kelinci itu menutupi seluruh badannya.

"kenapa kalian lama sekali?" seru pemuda yang kutahu nama.a adalah En-chan

"maafkan kami, tadi ketua mengadakan rapat dadakan" kawab seorang gadis kecil manis berambut coklat bercepol dua

"baiklah sebaiknya kita mulai saja" seru seseorang yang memakai kostum kelinci besar disamping gadis kecil itu

Aku kembali melangkah mendekati kerumunan itu, terus mendekat dan mendekat. Mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Orang yang memakai kostum kelinci itu terlihat sedang bicara serius dengan hantu nenek Stunade. Posisinya membelakangiku sehingga dia tidak bisa menghindar ketika kostum kepala kelinci yang dia pakai ku lepas dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriaknya marah dan berbalik kearahku

"Nabeshima?" tanyaku ragu

"Kau?!Sakura?!" serunya menatapku terkejut

Disebuah gang sempit yang sepi terlihat kerumunan yang tidak biasa. Seorang pemuda bertopi dan seorang anak kecil berambut coklat sedang menatap dua orang dihadapan mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan seorang yang transaparan menatap mereka bosan. Dua orang yang menjadi pusat perhatian pun tak kalah aneh. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink panjang berdiri mematung memegang kostum kepala kelnci dengan mata membulat sempurna karena terkejut. Gadis softpink itu terlihat kesulitan mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya. Tatapan penuh tanya terlihat jelas dari kedua mata gadis itu. Sakura, nama gadis manis berambut softpink itu mengangkat tangan kanannya berusaha memegang wajah pemuda dihadapannya. Sedangkan pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang dihadapannya menatap tangan sakura dengan gelisah.

"Bugh!" sebuah pukulan keras mendarat dengan mulus diwajah tampan pemuda berkostum kelinci dihadapan sakura. Pemuda itu terpental dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sepertinya sakura bbukan ingin memegang wajah pemuda itu, tapi memukulnya.

"Nabeshima! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis bercepol pada pemuda yang baru saja kena pukul Sakura

"Tenang saja Tenten, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Nabeshima lalu berdiri

Sakura menatap Tenten yang sedang membantu nabeshima berdiri dengan pandangan tak suka. Aura membunuh keluar dari tubuh sakura memuatnya terlihat semakin seram. Tenten yang menyadari hal itu langsung memandang takut pada sakura dan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Nabeshima yang sukses membuat Nabeshima jatuh kembali.

**TBC**

* * *

**mungkin setelah baca chap satu ini banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapa nabeshima dan en-chan, dan mungkin kalian menganggap mereka itu OC.**

**tapi saya kasih bocoran ya, kalau mereka itu bukan OC, saya tekankan lagi, mereka bukan OC.**

**nama nabeshima dan en-chan sebenarnya adalah nama panggilan saja. penjelasaannya ada di chap selanjutnya~**

**jika ada yang penasaran dan menganggap fic ini layak dilanjutkan saya mengharapkan review dari reader sekalian :)**

**akhir kata saya uchapkan salam kenal ^^/**

***kalau sempat silahkan mampir di fic saya yang lain dan beri masukan ya~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo minna~**

**Gomen, gomen, saya updatenya kelamaan XD**

**Tapi perjuangan melawan 3 monster kecil saat menulis fic ini tidaklah mudah T^T *diganggu keponakan yang minta nonton anime T^T**

**Yah~ yang penting saya berhasil menyelesaikan tulisan ini XD *banzai**

**Mari membalas review dulu**

**Guest : wah en-chan langsung ketahuan siapa orang.a ya? XD**

**Danger : wah terimakasih sudah mau mengingatkan **** pasti akan selalu aku ingat :D  
soal kata setelah tanda petik ("") harus kecil ya? Apa kapital sih? Masih bingung nih (+_+)**

**Yang log in silahkan cek inbox :D**

**Happy reading minna~ ^^/**

**Pick Up Service**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pick Up Service milik Meca Tanaka**

**Rated : Teen (T)**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Humor**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : gaje (mungkin), typos bertebaran, OOC (mungkin)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku gadis biasa yang sangat menyukai karate. Sejak kecil kakek sudah mengajariku karate. Namun hidup ku yang biasa saja ini berubah ketika kakek ku meninggal disaat pertandingan final karate yang ku ikuti saat umurku 12 tahun. Dan dari sanalah takdir mulai mempermainkanku.**

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. Semua perasaan yang dia simpan selama ini menguap begitu saja setelah melihat wajah pemuda yang sekarang sedang berusaha berdiri dihadapannya. Marah, rindu, dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Entah mana dulu yang harus Sakura ekspresikan pada pemuda berambut hitam panjang dihadapannya itu. Bahkan memukulnya saja belum cukup bagi Sakura.

"Hisashiburi, Sakura" ucap pemuda berambut hitam panjang dihadapannya dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Hisashiburi" ucap Sakura tak kalah datar.

Setelah mengucapkan kata sapaan itu kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka. Bahkan sekarang karena bosan arwah nenek Tsunade sedang melayang-layang mengelilingi mereka dengan tatapan bosan. En-chan menguap bosan menatap Sakura dan Nabeshima. Sedangkan Tenten menatap Nabeshima dan Sakura bergantian dengan sorot kebingungan dimatanya.

"Ne, ne, dia siapa Nabe?" tanya Tenten sambil menarik-narik ujung kostum kelinci yang Nabeshima pakai.

Nabeshima menatap Tenten sebentar dan kembali menatap Sakura sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Aku bertemu dengannya 4 tahun yang lalu sebelum kita dijadikan partner." Jelas Nabeshima pada Tenten.

"_Bisa kita mulai prosesinya? Aku sudah tidak betah dan ingin cepat bertemu dengan suamiku diatas sana_" tanya nenek Tsunade tak sabar.

"Baiklah nenek cerewet! Ayo kita mulai!" seru Nabeshima setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura ke nenek trasnparan dibelakangnya.

"Ano En-chan, kau sudah siap?" tanya Tenten

"Hn" jawab En-chan.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk nenek" ucap Nabeshima.

Sakura yang diacuhkan oleh mereka hanya bisa menonton kejadian didepannya dengan mata membulat kaget. Karena sekarang didepan matanya arwah nenek Tsunade tengah masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda yang Sakura tahu bernama En-chan. En-chan hanya berdiri dengan tenang sampai akhirnya arwah nenek Tsunade masuk kedalam tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Ekspresi pemuda itu tetap datar dan tenang. Awalnya Sakura mengira bahwa En-chan dirasuki. Seperti cerita-cerita horror pada umumnya. Tapi perkiraannya itu salah karena kemudian En-chan berbicara dengan normal.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" tanya En-chan.

Sakura mengira En-chan sedang berbicara pada Nabeshima atau Tenten yang berada dihadapannya. Tapi baik Nabeshima maupun Tenten tetap diam.

"Sungai dekat jembatan? Baiklah, sekarang kita kesana" ucap En-chan lagi.

Tenten yang melihat ekspresi kebingungan diwajah Sakura membuatnya merasa tidak enak.

"Ano, Sakura-san?" panggil Tenten

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tenten yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ada apa?!" jawab Sakura ketus.

"E-eto, apa Sakura-san penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan En-chan? Atau Sakura-san khawatir?" tanya Tenten lagi.

Sakura menatap tajam pada Tenten dan itu membuat nyali Tenten menciut.

"Memang apa yang pemuda itu lakukan?" tanya balik Sakura

"Ya, seperti yang Sakura-san lihat. Didalam tubuh En-chan sekarang ada arwah lain selain arwahnya sendiri. Bisa dibilang En-chan sedang berbagi tubuhnya dengan arwah nenek Tsunade" terang Tenten

"Bukankah itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh manusia? Dan pasti juga berbahaya" sela Sakura

"Memang normalnya seorang manusia tidak akan bisa melakukan hal itu. tapi En-chan berbeda. Dia bekerja membantu kami menjemput arwah." Jelas Tenten

"Menjemput arwah? Bukankah itu tugas shinigami? Kenapa manusia bisa melakukannya?! Dan kau ini siapa?" cecar Sakura

"Kami, aku dan Nabeshima bekerja didivisi 4 pick up service. Sebuah organisasi yang dibuat untuk membantu pekerjaan shinigami. Tugas kami adalah menjemput arwah yang belum bisa kembali kesurga karena ada yang belum mereka lakukan ketika hidup" ucap Tenten yang sekarang mulai berjalan mengikuti En-chan dan Nabeshima.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! Kau membuatku bingung!" seru Sakura lalu mengejar Tenten.

"Bagian mana yang tidak kau pahami Sakura-san?" tanya Tenten tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Kau dan Nabeshima makhluk yang sama?" tanya Sakura ragu.

"Ya, kami ini arwah jika itu yang kau maksud. Aku yakin kau sudah tahu" jawab Tenten.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menelan ludahnya. Benar apa yang dikatakan Tenten, Sakura memang sudah tahu kalu Nabeshima adalah arwah. Nabeshima sendiri yang mengatakannya 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian bertugas menjemput arwah penasaran, begitu?" sepertinya Sakura mulai paham.

"Tepat sekali! Kami bertugas menjemput arwah penasaran. Tapi tidak semua arwah penasaran kami jemput. Divisi dimana aku bekerja hanya bertugas untuk menjemput arwah penasaran yang mati wajar tapi masih memiliki ganjalan untuk kembali kesurga" Ucap Tenten dengan semangat.

"Ganjalan? Apa maksudnya?" ucap Sakura.

"Bagaimna ya aku menjelaskannya? Hemm…" Tenten terlihat sedang berpikir keras untuk memilih kata-kata yang tepat. "jadi, banyak manusia yang mati membawa penyesalan. Dimana mereka tidak sempat melakukan hal penting yang seharusnya sudah mereka lakukan ketika masih hidup. Banyak diantara mereka yang terlalu takut untuk melakukannya, atau terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa hal itu sebenarnya sangat penting. Hingga akhirnya mereka terlambat untuk melakukannya. Disinilah tugas kami dimulai."

"Bagaimana kalian melakukannya?" tanya Sakura penasaran

"Kami melakukannya berdasarkan perintah dari ketua divisi. Biasanya kami akan mendapatkan _list_ arwah yang harus kami jemput." Jawab Tenten.

"Lalu apa tugas pemuda itu?" tunjuk Sakura pada En-chan

"En-chan maksudmu?" Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menatap Tenten penuh tanya. Sepertinya Sakura mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"En-chan membantu kami, atau lebih tepatnya membantu para arwah melakukan keinginan terakhir mereka. Kau tahu, sebagai arwah kami tidak bisa menyentuh benda yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Dan kebanyakan arwah yang kami jemput selalu berurusan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Jadi, itulah kenapa kami meminta bantuan En-chan" jelas Tenten.

"Aku masih bingung! Bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia membantu pekerjaan kalian?" seru Sakura frustrasi.

Tenten terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi "entahlah. Kami bertemu En-chan 3 tahun yang lalu ketika kami sedang menjemput arwah seorang pria yang mati karena kecelakaan. Pria itu tidak mau ikut dengan kami sebelum menyerahkan kado ulang tahun yang baru saja dia beli untuk putrinya yang berusia 5 tahun. Pria itu memohon dan menangis pada kami agar diijinkan untuk menemui putrinya. Tapi kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, karena kami juga arwah." Wajah Tenten terlihat sedih ketika menceritakan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu pada Sakura.

_Flashback 3 tahun yang lalu_

_Disebuah jalan raya yang sepi terlihat seorang pria sedang menangis disana. Sedangkan didepannya berdiri dua orang yang menatap pria itu dengan sedih. Sekilas tidak ada yang aneh dengan tiga orang tersebut. Tapi jika dilihat lebih dekat maka bisa dilihat dengan jelas bahwa pria yang tengah menangis ditengah jalan tersebut ternyata transparan. _

"_Tolong ijinkan aku memberikan kado itu pada putriku, kumohon" seorang pria sedang menangis dihadapan seorang pemuda dan gadis kecil dihadapannya._

"_Maaf Asuma-san, kami tidak bisa membantu" ucap pemuda berambut hitam panjang dihadapannya sedih._

_Pria itu hanya bisa menangis mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang tengah menjemputnya itu. Sementara gadis disamping pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu sudah menangis sesenggukan._

"_Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, Nabe?" tanya gadis itu ditengah tangisannya._

"_Kita tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya. Kau tahu sendirikan kalau kita ini juga arwah" ucap Nabeshima pahit._

_Tiga orang tersebut terdiam cukup lama sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi keheningan yang tercipta._

"_Maaf, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan ditengah jalan tengah malam begini?"_

_Tiga orang, atau lebih tepatnya tiga manusia transparan yang sejak tadi melakukan percakapan dibuat terkejut dengan munculnya seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat kebelakang yang sekarang tengah memandang mereka bertiga dengan datar._

"_Kau siapa?" tanya Nabe kaget._

"_Aku bukan siapa-siapa" ucap pemuda itu datar._

"_Kau bisa melihat kami?!" pekik Tenten._

"_Hn" gumam pemuda itu bosan._

"_Apa kau bisa membantuku anak muda?" tanya Asuma._

"_Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan datar pada Asuma._

"_Tolong berikan kado yang sudah kupesan di Konoha Toy's Store pada putriku" ucap Asuma yang kemudian kembali terisak._

"_Hn, paman bisa memberikannya sendiri kalau paman mau" ucap pemuda berwajah datar dan bermata hitam sekelam malam pada Asuma._

"_Be-benarkah?" tanya Asuma_

'_Apa yang pemuda ini pikirkan?' pikir Nabeshima._

'_Apa yang barusan pemuda itu katakan?! Apa dia sedang bercanda?!' pekik Tenten dalam hati._

"_Hn, paman bisa masuk kedalam tubuhku sekarang. Tapi paman harus berjanji untuk menuruti perkataanku" ucap pemuda itu lagi._

_Arwah Asuma kemudian masuk kedalam tubuh pemuda asing dihadapannya itu dengan mulus. Tidak terjadi hal yang mencurigakan atau membahayakan. Hal ini membuat Nabeshima dan Tenten menganga kaget dihadapan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu berjalan menuju Konoha Toy's Store dengan santai seperti tidak ada beban. Padahal didalam tubuhnya terdapat arwah lain. Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu keluar dari toko dengan sebuah kotak kado ditangannya. Nabeshima berkesimpulan bahwa pemuda dengan sekotak kado yang tengah berjalan dihadapannya bukanlah orang biasa. Pemuda misterius yang tiba-tiba muncul itu jelas memiliki kemampuan tidak wajar yang bisa membuatnya dengan santai bisa membagi tubuhnya dengan seorang arwah._

_Mereka sampai disebuah rumah sederhana dipinggiran Kota Konoha. Dengan berpura-pura sebagai pengantar barang. Pemuda itu memberikan kotak kado ditangannya pada seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis dihadapannya. Sedangkan seorang wanita cantik dengan mata semerah batu ruby disebelah anak kecil itu tersenyum lembut. Setelah menerima kado itu, gadis cilik itu tersenyum dan memeluk erat kotak kado ditangannya._

"_Arigatou oni-chan" ucap gadis cilik itu lalu kembali masuk kedalam rumahnya. Setelah mengucapkan hal yang sama dengan anaknya, wanita yang ternyata adalah istri Asuma menutup pintu rumahnya pelan._

_Nabeshima dan Tenten mendekati pemuda berwajah datar itu yang ternyata tengah menangis dalam diam. Tapi dari sorot matanya, pemuda itu tidak terlihat sedih sama sekali._

"_Paman, berhenti menangis. Kau bisa keluar sekarang" ucap pemuda itu datar walau dia tengah menangis._

_Perlahan arwah Asuma keluar dari dalam tubuh pemuda itu dan berterimakasih padanya._

"_Hontou ni arigatou. Berkat bantuanmu aku bisa melakukan keinginan terakhirku. Dan maaf membuatmu meneteskan airmata" ucap tulus Asuma._

"_Hn" balas pemuda itu._

"_Baiklah Asuma-san. Bisa kita melanjutkan perjalanan?" sela Nabeshima._

"_Ayo! Aku sudah tidak punya penyesalan lagi didunia ini" jawab Asuma._

"_Silahkan naik" ucap Tenten._

_Asuma berjalan mendekati sebuah vespa berwarna biru muda yang tidak jauh darinya, lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi penumpang. Nabeshima sendiri sudah duduk didepan kemudi dengan nyaman. Tenten berojigi dan berterimakasih pada pemuda yang telah menolong pekerjaan mereka hari ini._

"_Terimaksih banyak tuan. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama tuan?" tanya Tenten._

"_Hn, aku biasa dipanggil En-chan" ucap pemuda itu lalu pergi menjauh dari Tenten._

"_En-chan" gumam Tenten._

"_Tenten! Ayo cepat!" seru Nabeshima._

"_Baik!" jawab Tenten yang kemudian naik dengan posisi berdiri diatas tempat duduk vesap, tepat dibelakang Asuma._

"_Ayo pulang!" seru Tenten, dan kemudian vespa dengan tiga orang diatasnya itu melaju dan terbang keangkasa._

_Flashback end_

"Jadi kalian bertemu dengan En-chan secara kebetulan?" tanya Sakura setelah mendengar cerita Tenten.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi aku lebih percaya kalau itu adalah takdir" ucap Tenten.

"Takdir?" tanya Sakura sangsi.

"Benar. Karena setelah hari itu, kami selalu bertemu dengan En-chan secara tidak sengaja. Hingga akhirnya Nabeshima meminta En-chan untuk membantu kami" jawab Tenten.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku mulai mengerti" ucap Sakura.

"Benarkah?"tanya Tenten gembira.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau dan Nabeshima adalah arwah" ucap Sakura.

"Benar" jawab Tenten.

"Kalian bertugas menjemput arwah" lanjut Sakura.

"Tepat sekali" ucap Tenten gembira.

"Dan pemuda bernama En-chan itu adalah manusia yang membantu kalian" ucap Sakura lagi.

"Begitulah" jawab Tenten membenarkan.

"Jadi, kalian itu shinigami?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan, kami bukan shinigami" jawab Tenten.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura.

"Tugas kami hanya membantu shinigami. Kami adalah arwah yang dipilih khusus untuk membantu kerja para shinigami. Kami seperti tangan kanan atau semacamnya. Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak paham." jelas Tenten yang diakhiri dengan kekehan pelan.

Sakura kembali melamun dan merenungkan perkataan Tenten.

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri" ucap Tenten menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"Melihat apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kami adalah arwah yang dipilih secara khusus untuk membantu shinigami. Kau lihat? Bahkan kami tidak transparan seperti arwah kebanyakan" ucap Tenten sambil memandang kedua tangannya.

Sakura memandang Tenten dengan seksama dan membenarkan ucapannya. Memang benar, Tenten dan Nabeshima tidak transparan seperti layaknya roh atau arwah pada umumnya. Mereka terlihat padat seperti manusia. Terlihat normal dimata Sakura, terlalu normal kalau Sakura bisa menambahkan.

"Jadi, itulah kenapa aku bisa memukul Nabe tadi? Karena kalian tidak transparan?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa dibilang begitu, bisa juga tidak" jawab Tenten.

"Apa maksudnya itu?!" seru Sakura.

"Kau bisa menyentuh, bahkan memukul kami itu karena kau bisa melihat kami. Dan itu pasti ada sebabnya. Tidak semua manusia bisa melakukannya" ucap Tenten santai.

"Jadi apa yang bisa membuat manusia bisa melihat kalian?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ada tiga hal yang dapat membuat manusia bisa melihat kami" Tenten memberi jeda sebelum dia kembali berbicara. "Pertama, kau adalah manusia yang memiliki kelebihan untuk melihat hal-hal yang tidak terlihat sejak kau lahir, semacam indra keenam. Apa kau masuk dalam kategori ini Sakura-san?" tanya Tenten.

"Aku rasa, aku bukan termasuk didalamnya" ucap Sakura.

"Mungkin kau termasuk dalam kategori kedua. Manusia dalam kategori ini adalah manusia yang mendapat kelebihan seperti kategori pertama dalam sebuah kejadian, seperti mati suri. Karena orang-orang yang pernah mengalami mati suri bisa dengan mudah melihat kami. Apa kau pernah mengalami mati suri Sakura-san?" tanya Tenten lagi.

"Aku memang pernah mengalami cedera dan masuk rumah sakit ketika bermain karate. Tapi seingatku aku tak pernah mati suri" jelas Sakura

"Jadi kemungkinan terakhir kau masuk dalam kategori ketiga" lanjut Tenten.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Karena sejujurnya Sakura sendiri tidak pernah tahu apa yang membuatnya bisa melihat arwah selama ini. Karena tiba-tiba saja dia bisa melihat arwah disekitarnya. Hal ini sebenarnya membuat Sakura sangat terganggu. Tapi dia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, sampai hari ini.

"Dalam kategori ketiga ini, manusia biasanya jarang sekali yang mengalaminya" ucap Tenten.

"Mengalami apa?" Sakura mulai penasaran.

"Kategori ketiga yang dapat membuat manusia melihat kami adalah dengan cara bersentuhan dengan kami. Sejujurnya hal ini sangat dilarang. Karena kami dalam bekerja harus meminimalisir kontak dengan manusia, pengecualian bagi mereka yang memang bisa melihat kami" terang Tenten.

Deg

Sakura langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam ditempatnya. Kata-kata 'bersentuhan' terus terngiang didalam otak Sakura. Ingatannya kembali kemasa 4 tahun yang lalu, ketika untuk pertama kalinya Sakura bertemu dengan Nabeshima.

"_Sudah jangan menangis, dan menagkan pertandingannya! Itu pesan kakekmu" ucap pemuda berambut panjang didepan sebuah pintu._

"_Hiks..hiks…ta-tapi kakek jahat! Kenapa dia meninggal begitu saja?!" seru Sakura dari dalam kamar mandi._

"_Itu adalah takdir. Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar, pertandingannya akan segera dimulai. Kau tidak ingin mengecewakan kakekmu kan?" ucap pemuda itu._

_Pintu mulai terbuka dan menampakan Sakura yang masih terisak dengan seragam karatenya._

"_Sebenarnya kau itu siapa?" tanya Sakura ketika akhirnya dia berhenti menangis._

"_Namaku Nabeshima" ucap pemuda berambut panjang dihadapan Sakura._

_Sakura tak bisa berkata-kata ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan mengelusnya pelan memberi semangat._

"_Semoga berhasil" ucap pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang itu pada Sakura, lalu pergi begitu saja._

Kenangan empat tahun yang lalu seperti sebuah film lama yang diputar ulang didalam pikiran Sakura. Sekarang Sakura ingat dengan jelas kalau Nabeshima pernah menyentuhnya. Sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Kenapa dia bisa melihat arwah setelah kejadian itu. karena arwah pertama yang Sakura lihat adalah arwah kakeknya tengah menangis bahagia melihatnya memenangkan perlombaan waktu itu. dan disebelahnya dengan jelas dia bisa melihat Nabeshima tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sakura-san?!" seru Tenten mengagetkan Sakura.

"E-eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disitu?" tanya Tenten yang sudah berhenti berjalan didepannya.

"Go-gomen" ucap Sakura yang kemudian berjalan menyusul Tenten.

"Kau melamunkan apa? melamunkan perkataanku ya?" ucap Tenten penasaran.

"Mungkin" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Sepertinya kau masuk dalam kategori ketiga" lanjut Tenten

"Darimana kau tahu?!" seru Sakura kaget.

"Dari reaksimu saat bertemu Nabe tadi" ucap Tenten.

Sakura terdiam, tidak menjawab perkataan Tenten yang sepertinya dari awal sudah tahu. Sedangkan Tenten hanya menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Sakura dan Tenten melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dalam diam. Tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama En-chan dan Nabeshima sampai disebuah sungai kecil yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Tak jauh dibelakang mereka Sakura dan Tenten tengah berjalan mendekat. Dan jangan lupakan ichi yang dari tadi mengekori majikannya dalam diam. Disamping kanan sungai tersebut terdapat sebuah lapangan kecil dengan rumput hijau menghiasinya. En-chan berjalan menuruni tangga yang berada disamping kirinya menuju lapangan kecil itu.

"Apa disini tenpatnya?" tanya En-chan.

"_Iya, dulu aku tak sengaja menjatuhkannya disini" ucap nenek Tsunade dari dalam tubuh En-chan._

En-chan mulai berjongkok dan menyibak rumput dihadapannya. Sepertinya dia sedang mencari sesuatu. Nabeshima dan Tenten juga ikut membantu dan mulai mencari. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang mereka bingung dan mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir lapangan bersama ichi disampingnya.

Berjam-jam berlalu dan hampir seluruh rumput dilapangan itu diobrak-abrik oleh mereka bertiga. Namun hasilnya nihil. Benda yang mereka cari tidak juga ketemu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian cari?" tanya Sakura yang mulai bosan.

"Cincin" ucap En-chan.

Sakura berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mulai ikut mencari.

"Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?" tanya Sakura.

"Cincin biasa, tidak ada hiasannya, hanya cincin polos" jawab En-chan.

Sakura mulai mencari dari pinggir dan mulai mendekati sungai.

"Apa mungkin cincin itu masuk kesungai?" tanya Sakura asal.

"_Mungkin saja" jawab nenek Tsunade dari dalam tubuh En-chan._

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan lewat dihadapan Sakura diiringi dengan suara benda jatuh kedalam sungai. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bereaksi sampai Tenten berteriak nyaring.

"En-chan!" seru Tenten.

Sakura dan Nabeshima mengalihkan pendangannya menuju riak diatas sungai. Tempat dimana En-chan baru saja menceburkan dirinya.

Nabeshima terlihat sangat kaget dan Tenten hampir menangis. Sakura merasa aneh dengan reaksi mereka berdua dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sungai. Tidak terjadi apapun, En-chan juga tidak terlihat.

'Apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan?!' pikir Sakura.

"Sakura-san! Cepat tolong En-chan! Dia tidak bisa berenang!" pekik Tenten.

Dengan cepat dan tanpa sempat berpikir hal lain Sakura melompat kedalam sungai dan melihat En-chan tengah menutup matanya dengan tenang. Dengan cepat Sakura meraih tubuh En-chan dan membawanya menuju daratan. Dimana Nabeshima dan Tenten sedang menunggu.

Nabeshima melakukan CPR (minus napas buatan) pada En-chan namun tidak terjadi apapun. En-chan masih belum membuka matanya sama sekali. Raut khawatir terlihat jelas diwajah Nabeshima. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Nabeshima menampakan ekspresi seperti itu.

"Sepertinya hal itu terjadi lagi" ucap Nabeshima lalu menghela napas.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Tenten yang sudah siap menangis kapan saja.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tubuh En-chan diambil alih oleh arwah nenek Tsunade. Ini sering terjadi jika En-chan mulai kelelahan" ucap Tenten sedih.

"Kalau dia tidak cepat bangun, bisa-bisa dia yang jadi arwah" seru Nabeshima kesal.

Sakura memandang wajah En-chan yang seperti tengah tertidur. Rambut hitamnya basah dan sedikit menutupi wajah putih pucat miliknya. Kalau boleh Sakura jujur, En-chan adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan. Sakura melihat Nabeshima dan Tenten sudah tertunduk lemas disamping En-chan. Sakura mulai merasakan hal yang sama dan menganggap dirinya tidak berguna jika sampai pemuda yang pingsan dihadapannya ini sampai tidak tertolong. Entah mengapa Sakura merasa kasihan pada En-chan. Padahal mereka baru saja bertemu, bahkan belum berkenalan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Sakura merasa kesal dan memukul kepala En-chan cukup keras.

"Bangun baka!" seru Sakura yang dengan mulus mendaratkan pukulannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Nabe dan Tenten kaget.

"Memukulnya!" seru Sakura kesal.

Wusshh

Angin berhembus dan perlahan arwah nenek Tsunade keluar dari dalam tubuh En-chan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"_Gadis yang tidak punya sopan santun" seru arwah nenek Tsunade._

Sakura memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya pada nenek Tsunade. Melihat tatapan menakutkan Sakura membuat arwah nenek Tsunade bergidik ngeri.

"Uhuk..uhuk…" En-chan sadar dari pingsannya dan memuntahkan air dari mulutnya.

"En-chan!" seru Tenten lalu memeluk En-chan.

Nabeshima menghela napasnya lega dan menatap En-chan marah.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk tidak bersikap terlalu baik pada arwah yang ada didalam tubuhmu!" seru Nabeshima marah.

"Hn" jawab En-chan.

Setelah beristirahat sebentar dan arwah nenek Tsunade meminta maaf atas kelakuannya tadi, pencarian cincin dilakukan kembali.

"Memang sepenting apa sih cincin itu?" tanya Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah mencari cincin itu.

"_Itu adalah cincin pemberian pacar pertamaku, cincin itu sangat penting bagiku. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya untuk terakhir kali" jelas arwah nenek Tsunade yang sudah kembali berada didalam tubuh En-chan._

"Sepertinya cincin itu sudah benar-benar hilang" ucap En-chan datar.

Arwah nenek Tsunade keluar begitu saja dari dalam tubuh En-chan dengan wajah sedih.

"_Sepertinya percuma saja mencarinya. Mungkin memang sudah hilang. Terimakasih sudah mau membantuku. Ayo berangkat" ucap arwah nenek Tsunade._

"Tapi cincinnya kan belum ketemu" ucap Tenten.

En-chan yang melihat wajah sedih nenek Tsunade kembali melanjutkan pencariannya. Nabeshima dan Tenten yang melihatnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Menyibak semua rumput yang ada dihadapan mereka. Keringat membasahi wajah tampan nan datar milik En-chan. Namun tiba-tiba En-cah berhenti melakukan kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura intens, atau lebih tepatnya menatap ichi disamping Sakura. En-chan mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura dan berhenti tiga langkah didepannya.

"Nona, bisa kau suruh anjingmu itu menyingkir?" tanya En-chan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Lakukan saja" ucap En-chan datar.

Sakura menarik ichi menjauh dan kemudian En-chan mendekati tempat yang baru saja ichi tinggalkan. Dengan senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya En-chan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam rumput dan membalikkan badannya yang tadinya membelakangi Sakura dan lainnya.

"Aku menemukannya" ucap En-chan sambil menunjukan sebuah cincin kecil ditangannya.

Arwah nenek Tsunade menangis haru melihat cincin ditangan En-chan. Sedangkan Nabe, Tenten, dan Sakura ternganga keget.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Sakura.

"Aku baru sadar kalau anjingmu tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Dan itulah satu-satunya tempat yang belum kita cari" jelas En-chan.

"Nenek bisa masuk dalam tubuhku lagi jika ingin memegangnya" lanjut En-chan.

Setelah mendengar kata-kata En-chan arwah nenek Tsunade kembali masuk dalam tubuh En-chan dan berusaha memakai cincin itu. Cincin itu hanya masuk hingga pertenghaan cari manis En-chan karena ukurannya yang terlalu kecil.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali akhirnya Nabeshima dan Tenten membawa arwah nenek Tsunade menggunakan vespa biru muda milik Nabe, seperti biasanya.

En-chan menidurkan dirinya diatas rumput dan memandang vespa biru muda yang mulai menjauh diatas sana. Dan langit senja mengakhiri kegiatan Sakura hari ini. Sungguh kejadian yang tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Membantu arwah kembali kesurga ternyata bukanlah hal mudah. Sakura memandang En-chan yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Sakura berpikir, kira-kira sudah berapa banyak arwah yang En-chan tolong.

"Ayo kita pulang ichi" seru Sakura.

Namun bukannya mengikuti Sakura, ichi justru berlari dan melompat keatas tubuh En-chan dan mulai menjilati mukanya.

"Huwa..aa…singkirkan dia dariku!" seru En-chan panik.

Sakura tertawa melihat wajah panik En-chan dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Nona! Singkirkan anjingmu dariku!" seru En-chan dibalik punggung Sakura.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, bukan nona" ucap Sakura singkat dan mulai terkikik.

"Nona!" seru En-chan kembali.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya update XD *tebar bunga**

**Author minta map nih updatenya lama m(_,_)m *gomen**

**Karena seperti yang sudah author jelaskan diatas, author mengalami serangan dari 3 monster kecil yang mensabotase laptop author *gigit jari dipojokan T^T**

**Tapi akhirnya sekarang bisa update juga XD**

**Seperti biasa RnR minna~ ^^/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo minna~ ^^/**

**Lama banget ya updatenya? *gomen**

**Tapi tenang saja, saya tidak akan melupakan fic saya yang masih ongoing kok XD *dilempar sendal**

**Saya akan berusaha tetap menulis disela-sela tugas yang menumpuk dan kegiatan yang tiada akhir T^T *curhat**

**saatnya balas review :**

**guest : ini udah update :)**

**AW : thanks :)**

**Happy reading minna~**

* * *

**Pick Up Service**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pick Up Service milik Meca Tanaka**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Humor**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : gaje (mungkin), typos bertebaran, OOC (mungkin)**

**Don't like don't read!**

* * *

**Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku gadis biasa yang sangat menyukai karate. Sejak kecil kakek sudah mengajariku karate. Namun hidup ku yang biasa saja ini berubah ketika kakek ku meninggal disaat pertandingan final karate yang ku ikuti saat umurku 12 tahun. Dan dari sanalah takdir mulai mempermainkanku.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya, Sakura berangkat sekolah bersama sahabat berisiknya Ino.

"Ne Saku, kau tahu tidak?" tanya Ino ketika mereka memasuki gerbang sekolah yang masih lumayan sepi.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura malas.

"Dasar tidak asik!" gerutu Ino.

Sakura menghela napas mendengar gerutuan Ino. Sebenarnya Sakura sengaja menjawab tidak karena Sakura sudah tahu apa yang akan Ino bicarakan.

"Ayolah saku! Masa kau tidak mau tahu berita terbaru?" rayu Ino.

'Benar kan? Pasti gossip lagi' pikir Sakura.

Sakura tetap mengacuhkan Ino dan terus berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya. Kelas pagi ini tidak berbeda dari hari lainnya. Sakura duduk dibangkunya, dibagian pojok kelas paling belakang. Ino yang duduk disebelah Sakura mengekor sambil terus menggerutu. Sakura yang mulai tidak betah dengan gerutuan Ino akhirnya menyerah.

"Baiklah Ino, ada berita baru apa hari ini?" tanya Sakura malas.

Ino tersenyum senang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tahu?! Hari ini katanya akan ada guru magang!" ucap Ino antusias.

"Bukankah sudah biasa?" balas Sakura.

"Kali ini berbeda, Saku! Katanya guru magang itu masih mahasiswa! Dan yang paling penting, dia laki-laki" ucap Ino semangat.

"Lalu? Guru magang di sekolah kita kan memang rata-rata masih mahasiswa atau _fresh graduated_. Apanya yang beda kalau begitu?" tanya Sakura bosan sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak asik saku!" sindir Ino.

"Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga sih, tapi katanya guru magang itu sangat tampan. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatnya!" pancing Ino.

"Berlebihan" gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sudah berdering sekitar lima menit yang lalu, tapi Sakura masih duduk dibangkunya sambil menatap langit yang mulai berubah warna.

"Akhirnya selesai juga!" ucap Ino dari depan kelas.

"Cepat pulang sana" ucap Sakura datar.

"Iya nona Sa-ku-ra! Terimakasih ya sudah mau menemaniku piket" ucap Ino tulus lalu mengambil tasnya.

"Sama-sama" balas Sakura lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Sakura memang dipaksa Ino untuk menemaninya piket. Mengingat Sakura yang hari ini juga ada kegiatan club, maka dia mau menemani Ino.

"Jaa na" ucap Sakura.

"Matta ashita" balas Ino.

Sakura berjalan disepanjang lorong yang sudah sepi menuju ruang club karatenya. Sesekali Sakura berpapasan dengan siswa lain yang kebetulan hari itu juga ada kegiatan.

"Sakura!" sapa seseorang dibelakang Sakura.

Sakura membalikan badannya lalu tersenyum.

"Ya Iruka-sensei" jawab Sakura sopan.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" tanya Iruka-sensei pada Sakura.

"Apa yang bisa saya bantu sensei?" ucap Sakura.

"Begini, aku ingin kau mengantarkan guru magang yang baru untuk berkeliling. Aku ada rapat lima menit lagi" ucap Iruka-sensei dengan senyum canggung.

"Baiklah sensei" ucap Sakura setuju.

"Kau tenang saja, biar nanti aku yang meminta ijin pada Anko-sensei. Sekarang kau ikut aku" ucap Iruka-sensei lalu berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Sakura mengekor dibelakang Iruka-sensei menuju ruang guru. Dalam perjalanan, Sakura hanya terdiam karena dia memang tidak tertarik sama sekali mengenai guru magang yang tadi pagi Ino bicarakan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Sakura?" tanya Iruka-sensei setelah cukup lama diam.

"Tidak apa-apa sensei" jawab Sakura.

"Kau tidak merasa direpotkan bukan?" ucap Iruka-sensei dengan nada suara menyesal.

"Ti-tidak sensei" jawab Sakura gelagapan.

Sebenarnya Sakura memang tidak terlalu suka dengan permintaan Iruka-sensei karena dia harus membolos kegiatan club karate. Sakura berdoa didalam hati semoga kakeknya dialam sana tidak marah melihatnya membolos.

'Kakek maafkan aku' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan guru magang yang baru? Kurasa dia cukup tampan untuk standar anak-anak SMA seperi kalian" pancing Iruka-sensei.

"Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan hal seperti itu, sensei" jawab Sakura tenang.

"Sou ka" gumam Iruka-sensei.

"Tapi sensei, kenapa pengenalan sekolahnya dilakukan sore hari seperti ini? Bukankah biasanya pengenalan dilakukan saat jam sekolah?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah, mungkin kau bisa bertanya sendiri pada guru magang itu nanti" jelas Iruka-sensei.

"Apa ini permintaan guru magang itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu" jawab Iruka-sensei.

'Permintaan yang aneh' pikir Sakura.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai" ucap Iruka-sensei.

Sakura mengikuti Iruka-sensei memasuki ruang guru yang sudah sepi karena sebagian sudah pergi keruang rapat. Iruka-sensei meletakan buku yang dia bawa diatas meja kerjanya lalu berjalan menuju sebuah sofa panjang disisi kanan meja kerjanya. Disana duduk seorang pemuda dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka serta jas hitam dibagian luarnya. Pemuda itu berambut hitam kebiruan dengan model yang mencuat kebelakang. Kesan pertama Sakura saat melihat rambut itu adalah 'aneh'.

"Maaf, apa anda menunggu lama?" tanya Iruka-sensei pada pemuda itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" suara _baritone_ yang keluar dari mulut pemuda itu terasa tak asing bagi telinga Sakura.

Sakura yang berdiri dibelakang Iruka-sensei memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda yang sedang Iruka-sensei ajak bicara.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantar anda berkeliling. Tapi tenang saja, anda bisa berkeliling dengan ditemani salah satu murid disini" jelas Iruka-sensei.

"Hn" gumam pemuda itu.

"Apa anda keberatan?" tanya Iruka-sensei hati-hati.

"Tidak masalah" jawab pemuda itu.

"Mari saya kenalkan murid yang akan mengantar anda" Iruka-sensei menggeser badannya agar Sakura yang dibelakangnya bisa terlihat.

"Ini Haruno Sakura" ucap Iruka-sensei

Onyx bertemu emerald, Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya kaget.

"Kenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke guru magang yang baru" ucap Iruka-sensei.

"Ha-haruno Sakura, yoroshiku" ucap Sakura gagap lalu berojigi.

"Hn, Uchiha Sasuke" balas Sasuke.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau antarkan Uchiha-sensei berkeliling. Aku harus keruang rapat sekarang" ucap Iruka-sensei lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hisashiburi" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Sakura sedikit tersentak mendengar gumaman pemuda dihadapannya itu. Sangat wajar bagi Sakura untuk merasa kaget dengan kejadian saat ini, mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura mengenal pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan nama yang berbeda. Bahkan Sakura masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Hi-hisashiburi, En-chan" balas Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura mengantar Sasuke berkeliling sekolahnya cukup lama. Hampir semua tempat sudah Sakura tunjukan pada Sasuke. Tapi suasana canggung masih sangat terasa diantara mereka.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura saat mereka akan memasuki kelas sejarah.

"Bekerja" jawab Sasuke.

Sakura memasuki kelas sejarah diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura berhenti dan membuat Sasuke menabraknya dari belakang.

Buk

"Gomen" gumam Sasuke.

Tapi Sakura tidak merespon perkataan Sasuke. Sakura masih mematung ditempatnya sambil menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dia lihat dihadapannya. Yang Sakura lihat adalah seorang anak perempuan dengan gaya rambut yang dicepol dua serta seekor kelinci raksasa berpakaian seperti Sakura. Mereka mengenakan seragam sekolah Sakura lengkap. Dua mahluk itu tengah asik mengobrol dengan seorang arwah guru yang Sakura tahu adalah guru sejarah.

"En-chan!" seru Tenten gembira.

"Kau lama sekali" seru Nabeshima dari dalam kostum kelincinya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke mendekati Nabeshima dan Tenten, Sakura masih diam ditempatnya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ka-kalian? Sedang apa disini?!" seru Sakura mendekati Nabeshima dan yang lain.

"Ha-hai Sakura" sapa Nabeshima gugup.

Sepertinya efek pukulan sakura waktu itu masih membekas pada Nabeshima. Sakura memicingkan matanya penuh tanya pada Nabeshima dan Tenten. Tenten hanya tersenyum canggung, sedangkan Nabeshima sendiri sedang berusaha kabur dari pandangan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana Nabe?!" desis Sakura penuh ancaman.

"Ha-hai Sakura-chan" ucap Nabeshima takut-takut.

"_Ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" ucap arwah disebelah Sasuke._

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan 'bekerja' tadi, sensei?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Sakura menghela napas dan bersiap meninggalkan ruang kelas secepat dia bisa. Namun sial bagi Sakura, Sasuke yang sudah dirasuki oleh arwah guru sejarah menghentikan Sakura dengan cara menarik tangan Sakura dan mendudukannya disamping Tenten.

"_Kau mau kemana? Pelajaran akan segera dimulai" ucap arwah itu._

'Kenapa aku kena juga?' pekik Sakura dalam hati.

"_Baiklah, perkenalkan nama saya Hiruzen dan saya mengajar sejarah" ucap arwah yang ada didalam tubuh Sasuke._

Pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang paling Sakura benci karena selalu membuatnya mengantuk. Bahkan sekarang Sakura sudah mulai menutup matanya.

Plak

"Itai!" seru Sakura.

"_Jangan tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung!" tegur Hiruzen-sensei._

"Ha-hai" jawab Sakura takut.

Pelajaran kembali berlanjut dan semakin sulit dimengerti. Sakura sudah tidak merasa mengantuk lagi, namun sebagai gantinya dia merasa pusing karena mendengarkan penjelasan Hiruzen-sensei yang sangat panjang.

Brak

Hiruzen sensei memukul Nabeshima yang mencuri kesempatan untuk tidur dibalik kostun kelincinya. Tapi karena pukulannya terlalu keras, bukannya terbangun Nabeshima malah jadi pingsan. Sakura dan Tenten bergidik ngeri menyaksikan pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"_Jangan tidur saat pelajaran berlangsung!" tegur Hiruzen-sensei._

Sakura dan Tenten menganggukan kepala mereka tanda mengerti. Sedangkan Hiruzen-sensei kembali melanjutkan acara mengajarnya. Dua jam berlalu dan pelajaran hampir selesai, Sakura terus menatap jam berharap waktu berjalan lebih cepat.

"_Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Terimakasih pada kalian yang mau mendengarkanku tanpa tertidur" ucap Hiruzen-sensei._

Arwah Hiruzen-sensei keluar dengan mulus dari dalam tubuh Sasuke. Hiruzen-sensei berterimakasih pada Sasuke dan menjabat tangannya. Sakura menghela napas lelah, sedangkan Tenten sedang sibuk membangunkan Nabeshima yang pingsan.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat semua yang ada didalam kelas membeku. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearah pintu. Dalam hitungan detik mereka serempak mencari tempat bersembunyi. Dalam keadaan panik seperti itu, Sakura ditarik oleh Sasuke untuk bersembunyi dibawah meja.

"Sepertinya cuma perasaanku saja" ucap penjaga sekolah yang membuka pintu karena mendengar sesuatu.

Setelah penjaga sekolah itu pergi, Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan wajah merah. Terang saja wajah Sakura merah, mengingat posisi bersembunyinya sungguh membuat iri siapa saja yang melihatnya. Saat bersembunyi tadi, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dibawah meja, ditempat sesempit itu jelas tubuh mereka saling bersentuhan dan begitu dekat. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Sakura begitu dekat dalam artian yang sebenarnya dengan laki-laki.

"Apa orang itu sudah pergi?" tanya Nabeshima yang mengintip dari balik rak buku.

"Kenapa kalian ikut bersembunyi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, kami juga tidak tahu" jawab Tenten diikuti kekehannya.

"Bodoh" gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Benar-benar magang disini atau tidak?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

Sekarang Sakura dan Sasuke sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah menuju ruang guru.

"Aku benar-benar magang, memang kau pikir aku bohong?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti guru" sindir Sakura.

"Kau orang kesekian yang mengatakan itu" balas Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi guru?" tanya Sakura.

"Semua orang punya alasan" jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok, sensei" ucap Sakura kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian didepan pintu ruang guru.

Sasuke memandang kepergian Sakura cukup lama hingga Sakura tak terlihat lagi. Ketika Sasuke akan membuka pintu ruang guru, angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan rambut hitam kebiruannya.

Deg

Sebuah perasaan yang tidak menyenangkan hinggap dihati Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil barang miliknya yang ada diruang guru lalu bergegas pergi.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman?' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke terus berlari melewati lorong yang sudah sepi. Langit mulai gelap dan mentari mulai menghilang. Sasuke menambah kecepatannya berlari dan melihat warna _pink_ didepannya. Sasuke mencoba mengatur napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura" sapa Sasuke.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Sakura membalikan badannya dan mengernyit heran menatap Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak ada" jawab Sasuke.

Angin yang sama bertiup pelan dan menerbangkan rambut _soft pink_ panjang milik Sakura. Sakura memegangi rambutnya, berusaha untuk membuatnya tidak berantakan. Saat angin berhenti bertiup, Sasuke melihat bayangan seorang gadis dibelakang Sakura. Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya kaget.

"En-chan?!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke.

"Tidak ada" balas Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang" ajak Sakura.

'Tadi itu apa?' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat yakin kalau yang tadi dia lihat adalah arwah. Hanya saja, itu bukan arwah yang biasa dia tolong. Arwah itu memiliki aura yang berbeda, dan sepertinya dia mengincar Sakura.

"Ne, Uchiha-sensei" ucap Sakura.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya namamu itu siapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu En-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu nama panggilan yang diberikan teman-temanku saat SMA" jelas Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa Nabeshima dan Tenten memanggilmu dengan nama itu? apa mereka tidak tahu nama aslimu?" ucap Sakura.

"Hn, mereka hanya tahu nama panggilanku saja" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Peraturan" ucap Sasuke ambigu.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Sakura yang merupakan tipikal orang yang tidak suka ikut campur hanya bisa menerima jawaban Sasuke yang tidak memuaskan. Sasuke dan Sakura sampai digerbang sekolah dan memisahkan diri. Sakura berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sasuke. Dan sekali lagi angin bertiup pelan, Sasuke merasakan seseorang sedang mengawasinya. Sasuke menatap bangunan sekolah dibelakangnya sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi meninggalkan sekolah dengan perasaan tidak tenang.

'Semoga cuma perasaanku saja' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Dibalik pohon yang tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah, terlihat sebuah bayangan hitam sedang tersenyum penuh arti menatap kepergian Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura" gumam bayangan itu.

**TBC**

* * *

**Apakah masih ada yang menunggu fic ini update? *semoga masih ada T^T**

**Akhirnya saya sempat update juga fic ini *tebar bunga ^^**

**Terimakasih buat para readers yang masih menunggu fic ini *terharu T^T**

**Seperti biasa, tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review ya ^^ *ngarep**

**Arigatou minna~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo minna~ ^^/**

**Saya kembali dengan kilat :D**

**Apa masih ada yg menunggu fic ini?**

**Walu ga ada, aku akan tetap update :D**

**Happy reading minna~**

**Pick Up Service**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pick Up Service milik Meca Tanaka**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, and Humor**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : gaje (mungkin), typos bertebaran, OOC (mungkin)**

**Don't like don't read!**

**Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku gadis biasa yang sangat menyukai karate. Sejak kecil kakek sudah mengajariku karate. Namun hidup ku yang biasa saja ini berubah ketika kakek ku meninggal disaat pertandingan final karate yang ku ikuti saat umurku 12 tahun. Dan dari sanalah takdir mulai mempermainkanku.**

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini lapangan olahraga lebih bising dari biasanya. Jika ditanya dari mana murid-murid itu mendapatkan semangat yang berlebih, mari kita lihat saja siapa _coach_ pengganti yang sekolah berikan.

Prittt

"Ya, lemparan bagus Yamanaka. Selanjutnya!" ucap Sasuke datar.

"A-arigatou sensei" jawab Ino dengan wajah yang sudah memerah total.

"Ha-hai!" seru Hyuuga Hinata, salah satu teman sekelas Sakura.

Sakura mengamati dari pinggir lapangan dengan bosan. Hari ini mereka melakukan penilaian untuk _baseball_. Semua murid tentu saja sangat bersemangat setelah mengetahui _coach_ pengganti yang datang adalah pemuda yang tampan. Sakura menghela napas lelah lagi menyaksikan kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah mirip cacing kepanasan. Namun Sakura juga tidak bisa menyalahkan teman-temannya. Sebagai gadis yang bersekolah disekolah khusus perempuan, kelakuan mereka akan menjadi berlebihan jika melihat pemuda tampan. Mengingat guru laki-laki yang mengajar disekolah ini sudah tidak muda lagi.

"Apa semuanya sudah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura belum mengambil nilai!" seru Karin, teman Sakura yang lain.

"Haruno Sakura" panggil Sasuke.

"Hai!" jawab Sakura lalu berjalan menuju lapangan tepat didepan Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sekilas lalu mengaggukan kepalanya. Sakura melakukan lemparan dengan sempurna dan kekuatan penuh. Semua teman sekelasnya bersorak senang.

"Kau hebat seperti biasanya!" seru Temari dari pinggir lapangan.

"Kalau begini kita pasti menang melawan SMA putri Suna dipertandingan nanti!" seru Karin penuh semangat.

Sakura tersenyum pada teman-temannya tanpa menyadari kalau Sasuke menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Baiklah, kalian bisa istirahat sekarang" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri kegiatan penilaian hari itu dan berjalan menuju Sakura yang sedang minum.

"Hari yang panas" ucap Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya disekitar lehernya.

Sakura yang tengah meminum minumannya hanya menanggapi perkataan Ino dengan anggukan.

"Uhuk..uhuk… a-apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Sakura marah.

"Aku minta" ucap Sasuke tanpa dosa setelah mengambil botol mineral dari Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

Blush

'Ciuman tidak langsung' pikir Ino yang berdiri disamping Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sebal dan melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Sakura menuju tempat cuci muka untuk membasuh wajahnya yang penuh dengan keringat. Saat kembali kelapangan Sakura melihat Sasuke sedang dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya.

"Ne, sensei! Boleh kami bertanya?" tanya Ino.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa sensei sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Ino semangat, sedangkan yang lain menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Belum" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Seluruh gadis dihadapan Sasuke langsung menjerit histeris penuh harap. Sakura yang baru saja datang sampai kaget dengan teriakan teman-temannya.

"Kyaaa!" teriak teman-teman Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, ada tidak gadis yang sensei sukai?" tanya Temari antusias.

"Ada" jawab Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

Seketika wajah berbinar Ino dan yang lain langsung berubah mendung dan mereka jadi lesu. Sakura berdecak sebal melihat Sasuke yang menurutnya sedang tebar pesona pada teman-temannya.

"Oh ya! Bagaimana kalau kita bermain lempar bola?" ajak Karin.

"Ide bagus" gumam Temari.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai! Sensei, ayo ikut!" seru Ino lalu menarik Sasuke kelapangan.

"Sa-sakura, kau ti-tidak ikut?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, aku menonton saja dari sini" jawab Sakura.

Suasana langsung ramai kembali dengan permainan yang sebenarnya terlihat tidak adil bagi Sasuke. Karena setiap dia akan melempar bola pada salah satu gadis dihadapannya, mereka akan menunjukan muka memelas dan memintanya untuk tidak melempar bola padanya. Atau saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk melempar, mereka akan meminta Sasuke untuk melemparnya dengan pelan, agar tidak terasa sakit. Namu ketika gadis-gadis itu yang mendapat bola dan menjadikan Sasuke target, mereka tidak akan segan-segan dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Sasuke meringis kesakitan. Sakura menonton dengan bosan dari pinggir lapangan dengan menopang dagu.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Kenapa kau tidak ikut?" ucap seseorang disamping Sakura.

"Tidak tertarik" balas Sakura.

"Sayang sekali, padahal itu terlihat menyenangkan" ucap orang disamping Sakura kembali.

Sakura yang merasa aneh akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan bosan kesamping kanannya. Setelah melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara Sakura membulatkan matanya dan jatuh terjungkal.

"Hiya! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!" seru Sakura.

"Dari tadi, apa kau tidak sadar?" jawab orang dihadapan Sakura dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau mengagetkanku Naruto-sensei!" seru Sakura yang sedang mencoba berdiri.

"Gomen, aku hanya ingin berkunjung saja!" kekeh Naruto.

"Terserah! Tapi jangan lama-lama meninggalkan tubuhmu! Nanti kau mati sungguhan" ucap Sakura tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kata-katamu kejam sekali" balas Naruto sedih.

Sakura kembali duduk disamping Naruto, atau tepatnya arwah Naruto. Naruto memang arwah, tapi dia belum mati. Tubuhnya sekarang ada dirumah sakit dalam keadaan koma. Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto mengalami kecelakaan yang membuatnya koma. Saat terbangun dia sudah menjadi arwah dan selalu menatap tubuhnya dengan sedih dirumah sakit. Namun saat Sasuke mengunjunginya, dia meminta Sasuke untuk menggantikannya mengajar karena Naruto begitu kawatir dengan murid-muridnya. Itulah kenapa akhirnya Sasuke mengajar dan menjadi _coach_ pengganti. Mengingat Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman dekat, maka dengan sedikit tidak rela Sasuke menolong Naruto.

"Cepat kembali kerumah sakit saja sana!" seru Sakura.

"Baiklah, tapi aku punya permintaan padamu" ucap Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Aku titip Sasuke padamu. Dia kadang memang menyebalkan, tapi dia orang yang baik. Aku jamin itu! Lalu kau tahu, Sasuke itu tidak pintar berekspresi dan mengutarakan apa yang dia pikirkan, jadi kau harus mengawasinya dengan baik" lanjut Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa harus aku?!" ucap akura tak terima.

"Kalau aku mati kau harus menjaganya dengan baik" balas Naruto dengan wajah sendu.

"Maka dari itu! Kau tidak boleh mati!" ucap Sakura pelan.

"Kau memang anak yang baik. Dulu Sasuke bukan orang yang sedingin sekarang. Meski dia memang jarang bicara" ucap Naruto sebelum dia melanjutkannya dengan sebuah cerita dimasa lalu.

_Flashback_

"_Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa? wajahmu pucat dan berkeringat" tanya Naruto._

"_Hn" balas Sasuke._

"_Sebaikanya kau istirahat saja kalau memang kau sakit" Naruto coba menasehati Sasuke._

"_Aku baik-baik saja" ucap Sasuke datar._

"_Terserah kau saja! Andai saja pelatih ada disini!" gumam Naruto._

_Sasuke bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan menuju lapangan baseball. Sekarang giliran Sasuke sebagai pitcher dan dia sudah bersiap ditempatnya. Naruto memandangnya dari jauh dengan khawatir. Naruto yakin Sasuke sedang kurang sehat, tapi dia selalu tidak bisa memaksa Sasuke untuk istirahat. Berbeda dengan pelatih mereka yang sangat memahami Sasuke. Coach mereka bernama Hatake Kakashi, laki-laki dengan selera humor yang payah. Dia selalu tahu kapan Sasuke sakit dan bisa memaksanya dengan mudah untuk beristirahat. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum pertandingan ini dilangsungkan Kakashi mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal seketika. Naruto tahu Sasuke sangat kehilangan Kakashi, walaupun dia tidak pernah mengatakannya._

_Angin bertup pelan menerbangkan rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke sebelum dia melempar bolanya sekuat tenaga. Namun musuh bisa memukulnya dan bola melambung tinggi. Naruto sekuat tenaga mengejar bola itu dan berhasil menangkapnya dengan sukses. Semua teman timnya berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluknya. Hari itu mereka memenangkan pertandingan terakhir mereka dengan gemilang. Dari jauh Naruto melihat Sasuke yang kelelahan sedang menundukan kepalanya. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Namun Naruto tahu, diantara keringat itu ada airmata yang juga terjatuh. Untuk waktu yang sangat cepat, Naruto melihat bayangan coachnya Hatake Kakashi tengah menempelkan dahinya dipuncak kepala Sasuke yang menunduk dan menghilang bersama angin yang bertiup pelan._

_Sasuke pov_

'_Kami berhasil coach' ucap Sasuke dalam hati._

"_Kau sudah berjuang dengan keras, sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat! Aku tahu kau sedang demam" ucap Kakashi pelan._

"_Sayonara" gumam Sasuke._

"_Teruslah tersenyum Sasuke" suara Kakashi menghilang bersama dengan angin yang bertiup._

'_Aaku akan berusaha' ucap Sasuke dalam hati._

_Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap Sasuke bisa mendengar Naruto meneriakan namanya "Sasuke!"_

_End of saseke pov_

"_Sasuke!" teriak Naruto._

_Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke yang sudah jatuh tersungkur ditengah lapangan. Sasuke pingsan dengan suhu tubuh yang begitu tinggi. Ternyata dia demam dan jatuh pingsan._

_Flashback end_

"Sasuke pingsan tiga hari, dan saat bangun dia jadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya" ucap Naruto.

"Kenapa sensei menceritakannya padaku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Aku merasa kau bisa menjaganya" balas Naruto sebelum akhirnya dia menghilang.

"Jangan seenaknya menghilang setelah meminta bantuan yang sangat sulit!" gerutu Sakura.

Setelah kepergian Naruto Sakura terus merenungkan perkataan Naruto. Sakura tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto memintanya melakukan hal seperti itu. Tidak tahukah Naruto kalau Sakura dan Sasuke bisa dibilang bukan teman sama sekali. Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

"Awas!" seru Ino pada Sakura.

Sebuah bola melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhasil menghantam wajah Sakura tepat sasaran. Bekas bola tadi tercetak jelas diwajah Sakura. Perempatan muncul didahi Sakura yang sedang menggeram marah. Sakura memungut bola yang terjatuh dikakinya dan berjalan memasuki area lapangan dengan aura menyeramkan.

"Go-gomen Sakura, aku tidak sengaja" cicit Ino.

"Jadi, kalian menantangku main? Kalian tahu aku sedang kesal saat ini" ucap Sakura penuh tekanan sambil terus berjalan memasuki lapangan. Semua orang yang ada dilapangan menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah. Mereka tahu benar bagaimana Sakura jika dia sedang kesal. Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi, apalagi lari.

"Bersiaplah" desis Sakura penuh ancaman.

"Gomen!" teriak semua teman sekelas Sakura dan mulai lari pontang panting.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk menjatuhkan semua teman-temannya dengan lemparan mautnya. Semua teman sekelasnya sudah babak belur oleh lemparan Sakura. Sekarang hanya tertinggal Sasuke dilapangan. Mereka saling berpandangan dan Sakura memicingkan matanya tak suka. Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar bola. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

Puk

"Seperti dugaanku, kau demam" ucap Sakura yang tengah menempelkan dahinya didahi Sasuke.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Hal yang dilakukan Sakura mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa berkata-kata ketika Sakura menyeretnya menuju UKS.

"Ikut aku!" ajak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

Semua teman Sakura menyaksikan kejadian dimana Sakura menghentikan lemparannya dan malah menempelkan dahinya pada didahi Sasuke. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka Sakura akan melakukan hal itu, apalagi pada seorang laki-laki. Ini adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi untuk seorang Sakura yang selalu bersikap menakutkan. Tapi secara tidak langsung mereka berpikir hal yang sama. Mereka merasa senang akhirnya Sakura menunjukan ketertarikan pada lawan jenis.

.

.

.

Sakura pov

Aku menyeret Sasuke menuju UKS dengan paksa. Sedangkan dia hanya diam dan mengikutiku tanpa bertanya. Bagaimana aku tahu kalau dia demam hanya dengan menatapnya. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya. Apa karena permintaan Naruto-sensei yang menyebalkan itu hingga aku jadi bersikap baik dan perhatian padanya begini. Ya, pasti karena itu.

'Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini?' pikir Sakura dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke padaku.

"Kau terlihat pucat dan terus berkeringat. Lagipula bagi orang sehat, apalagi mantan atlit _baseball_ sepertimu. Menghindari lemparan bolaku bukanlah hal yang sulit. Tapi yang tadi kau lakukan justru diam saja dan menutup matamu. Itu tandanya kau sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik" jelas Sakura.

"Terimakasih" gumam Sasuke.

Aku menatapnya yang sudah kupaksa tidur diatas ranjang. Sasuke menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Sama-sama" balasku.

Aku berjalan menuju kotak obat dan mengambil obat untuknya.

"Ini, minumlah" ucapku sambil memberikan obat ditanganku padanya.

"Hn" gumamnya.

"Cepat minum! Aku tak ingin Naruto-sensei marah padaku!" ucapku ketus.

Aku melihat Sasuke bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk. Dia menerima obat dan segelas air dariku lalu meminumnya. Sebelum Sasuke kembali tidur dia tersenyum tipis padaku.

Blush

Astaga, ternyata dia bisa juga tersenyum seperti itu. Dan itu pertama kalinya aku melihatnya tersenyum. Memang terlihat aneh, tapi jujur saja dia terlihat lebih tampan dengan wajah itu.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu!" seruku lalu meninggalkan ruang UKS.

End Sakura pov

.

.

.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat menuju lapangan. Detak jantungnya seirama dengan langkahnya yang cepat. Wajah Sakura masih bersemu merah karena kejadian diUKS tadi.

"Saku!" teriak Temari.

"Temari?" ucap Sakura.

"Kami sudah berganti pakaian, sebaiknya kau juga cepat ganti. Kami duluan ya" ucap Ino disusul oleh Temari.

Sakura menghela napas dan mengubah arah jalannya yang tadinya ingin menuju lapangan menjadi menuju arah yang berlawanan menuju ruang ganti. Saat melewati taman yang sepi, Sakura merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Namun Sakura tidak menemukan hal yang aneh jadi dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

'Cuma perasaanku saja' pikir Sakura.

Ketika Sakura sudah melangkah cukup jauh, dari tembok tadi Sakura berhenti muncul bayangan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dengan wajah sendu dan menatap Sakura tak suka.

"_Haruno Sakura" ucap bayangan itu lalu menghilang bersama angin._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke pov

"Gadis itu mengucapkan hal yang sama denganmu coach" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap langit-langit UKS.

Pada awalnya aku tidak pernah percaya dengan ucapan coach yang juga merupakan sahabat karib kakak ku. Tapi hari ini, apa yang dia katakan menjadi kenyataan. Setelah kakak meninggal, kau menggantikan tempatnya sebagai sahabat. Kau selalu menghiburku dan mencoba membuatku untuk bangkit. Tapi semua berakhir sama, kau juga pergi seperti kakak. Kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan sebuah harapan besar. Kau berkata bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada orang yang bisa memahamiku seperti kau memahamiku. Akan ada orang yang peduli padaku seperti Naruto peduli padaku. Akan ada seseorang yang akan menjagaku seperi Itachi menjagaku. Dan orang itu akan menyayangiku seperti kalian bertiga. Aku selalu mengingat perkataanmu, tapi baru hari ini aku bisa mempercayainya.

"Kakak, Kakashi, sepertinya orang itu memang benar-benar ada" ucap Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Angin bertiup lembut dan menyentuh kulit wajahku. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku dan merasakan belaian lembut dan dingin diwajahku. Rasanya sungguh nyaman, dan aku mulai mengantuk.

'Belaian lembut dan dingin?!' seruku dalam hati.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan cepat dan membulatkannya dengan cepat. Pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak. Sekarang dihadapanku ada seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang tengah melayang-layang dengan senyum penuh arti. Aku berusaha bangkit namun badanku terasa begitu lemas.

'Sial, ini pasti efek obat yang tadi kuminum' ucapku dalam hati.

Arwah gadis itu semakin mendekat dan memasuki tubuhku. Dalam keadaan demam seperti ini aku tidak bisa mengendalikan tubuhku dan ini dimanfaatkan oleh arwah gadis itu. Aku bisa merasakan keinginan terkuatnya yang sungguh aku tak ingin melakukannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

"_Kau akan segera tahu" jawabnya._

End of Sasuke pov

.

.

.

Sakura selesai mengganti pakaiannya dan keluar dari ruang ganti. Namun betapa kagetnya Sakura ketika mendapati Sasuke tengah menunggunya disamping pintu ruang ganti sambil menyender pada tembok.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Menurutmu? Apa kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja. Malah terlalu baik" jawab Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

Deg

Sakura merasakan ada yang aneh dari kelakuan Sasuke, namun Sakura tidak yakin apa itu.

"Ya sudah" balas Sakura.

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke yang kemudian mengikutinya dari belakang. Sakura berjalan dengan santai tanpa beban. Sedangkan Sasuke dibelakangnya tengah menyeringai penuh arti. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya dan menyadari bahwa dia sudah sampai ditaman yang sepi tadi. Ketika Sakura melewati papan pengumuman, tiba-tiba Sasuke mendorongnya hingga punggung Sakura menabrak papan pengumuman.

"Itai!" seru Sakura.

Sasuke mendekatkan badan dan wajahnya pada Sakura. Salah satu tangan Sasuke mencengkram tangan Sakura dan menempelkannya pada papan pengumuman disamping wajah Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seru Sakura marah.

Sasuke menundukan wajahnya. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya tanpa henti.

'Sepertinya Sasuke masih sakit, lalu kenapa dia keluar dari UKS. Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke sebenarnya?' segala macam kemungkinan berputar dikepala Sakura.

"Ri" bisik Sasuke.

"Apa? kau bicara apa?" tanya Sakura mulai kawatir.

"Lari" ucap Sasuke lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang penuh peluh dengan kawatir. Dari kedua mata Sasuke, Sakura bisa melihat bahwa dia sedang berusaha menahan sesuatu. Matanya berkilat penuh kekawatiran.

"Sasuke? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura takut.

"AKU BILANG LARI!" seru Sasuke keras.

"_Sampai kapan kau bisa menahanku dengan kondisi tubuh yang bahkan tak bisa kau kendalikan?" tanya sebuah suara._

Deg

Sakura merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi padanya sekarang. Dan hal aneh yang sedari tadi Sakura rasakan ternyata memang benar. Sasuke sedang dirasuki arwah, yang bisa Sakura simpulkan sebagai arwah yang tidak baik.

"Lari" ucap Sasuke putus asa.

Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke namun percuma. Dengan keadaan sakit saja Sasuke masih memiliki tenaga yang melebihi Sakura. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi, rambut Sakura tersangkut dipaku yang ada dipapan pengumuman.

"Cepatlah, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi" ucap Sasuke dengan napas tersendat.

"Rambutku tersangkut" balas Sakura panik.

"Gomen" gumam Sasuke.

"_Akhirnya kau menyerah juga" seru suara arwah didalam tubuh Sasuke._

"Siapa kau?!" seru Sakura.

"_Siapa aku? Apa kau bercanda?" tanyanya._

"Aku tidak mengenalmu! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?!" tanya Sakura tak terima.

"_Kau benar-benar gadis berhati es. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenalku?" desis arwah itu._

"Memang siapa kau?!" tantang Sakura.

"_Namaku Shion, aku adalah gadis paling cantik disekolah ini dan semua orang disekolah ini memujaku. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan dan indah. Tapi semua berubah setelah kau datang" ucap Shion._

"Memang apa salahku?! Aku saja tidak mengenalmu!" seru Sakura.

"_Kau memang tidak mengenalku, tapi semua orang mulai mengenalmu. Jika aku mendapat julukan bung ataman, maka mereka memberimu julukan bunga liar" jelas Shion._

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan semua itu!" sela Sakura.

"_Itu terserah padamu mau peduli atau tidak! Tapi aku peduli! Aku peduli kau tahu!" seru Shion penuh emosi._

"Apa bagusnya memiliki julukan seperti itu?! aku benar-benar tak mengerti!" balas Sakura.

"_Julukan itu segalanya bagiku! Aku yang sejak kecil memiliki tubuh yang lemah, orang disekitarku selalu mengasihaniku karenanya. Tapi karena wajah cantiku, mereka akhirnya menjadi temanku dan selalu bersamaku. Tapi kau?! Lihat dirimu! Kau memiliki tubuh yang sehat! Wajah cantik! Bahkan sikapmu yang seperti preman membuat semua orang disekolah ini mengagumimu dan mulai melupakanku. Dan disinilah aku sekarang! Sendirian!" jelas Shion penuh emosi._

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar penuturan Shion. Dulu dia memang pernah mendengar nama Shion dari teman-temanya. Namun Sakura yang memiliki sikap cuek selalu mengabaikannya. Sakura merasa menyesal telah merebut hal yang penting bagi Shion. Meski Sakura tidak pernah merencanakan untuk merebutnya.

"Maaf untuk semuanya. Tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menjadi terkenal dan merebut semua itu darimu. Jangan salahkan orang lain atas nasib buruk yang kau terima. Itu menyedihkan" ucap Sakura dingin.

"_Kau tahu apa?!" seru Shion marah._

Sasuke mengeluarkan patahan gunting dari dalam saku belakangnya dan menempelkannya dileher Sakura. Sasuke menekan patahan gunting itu perlahan dileher Sakura hingga darah keluar dan mengalir sepanjang leher Sakura.

"Hahaha… lihat bagaimana kekasihmu membunuhmu!" seru Shion menang.

Perempatan muncul didahi Sakura setelah mendengar perkataan Shion didalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Kekasih?!" desis Sakura.

Shion terlihat ketakutan melihat wajah marah Sakura yang mirip iblis. Aura gelap mengelilingi tubuh Sakura. Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang menekan patahan gunting dilehernya dan menariknya menjauh lalu Sakura menggunakan patahan gunting itu untuk memotong rambutnya yang tersangkut.

Crash

Helaian rambut Sakura yang terpotong terbang didepan mata Sasuke. Shion menatap Sakura tak percaya dan membuak mulutnya kaget.

"_A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?! Apa kau tak sayang pada rambutmu?!" pekik Shion._

"Rambut sama dengan harapan. Meski kau memotongnya, dia akan tetap tumbuh menggantikan yang sudah terpotong" jelas Sakura lalu memukul Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh.

"_Kyaa" seru Shion yang melayang keluar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke._

Sasuke jatuh pingsan seketika, sedangkan Sakura sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya dengan satu tangan menekan luka terbuka dilehernya.

"En-chan!" pekik suara yang akrab ditelinga Sakura.

Sakura mengalihakan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Didekat tubuh Sasuke berdiri Tenten dan Nabeshima tanpa kostum kelincinya.

"Astaga! Sepertinya kita terlambat" ucap Nabeshima.

"Sakura! Kau berdarah!" seru Tenten panik.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau bisa berdarah begini Sakura?" tanya Tenten kawatir.

"Ini ulah En-chan" jawab Sakura.

"Eh?!" pekik Tenten.

"Ulah arwah?" tanya Nabeshima.

"Um" gumam Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang berada didalam UKS. Nabeshima duduk didekat ranjang dimana Sasuke terbaring pingsan. Sedangkan disebrangnya, Tenten tengah sibuk mengobati luka dileher Sakura.

"Kenapa rambutmu berantakan begini?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sakura seenaknya.

"Mau kurapikan?" tawar Tenten.

Nabeshima berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana Nabe?" tanya Tenten.

"Mencari arwah kurang ajar itu!" jawab Nabeshima.

"Eh?!" pekik Tenten.

Sakura mengambil patahan gunting yang tadi melukai lehernya lalu memanggil Nabeshima.

"Nabe?" seru Sakura.

"Apa?" jawab Nabeshima lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura.

Jleb

Patahan gunting ditangan Sakura berpindah dengan cepat menuju dahi Nabeshima dan menancap disana dengan sempurna.

"Nabe!" seru Tenten kaget.

"Sa-sakura" ucap Nabeshima lalu jatuh pingsan.

Tenten berlari mendekati Nabeshima dan mencoba membangunkannya. Sedangkan Sakura berlari keluar dengan cepat.

"Sakura! Kau mau kemana?!" seru Tenten pada punggung Sakura.

Namun Sakura tidak menjawab dan terus berlari sepanjang lorong dengan kecepatan penuh. Mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencoba fokus pada indra pendengarannya.

'Dimana? Dimana kau Shion?' ucap Sakura dalam hati sambil terus berlari.

**TBC**

**Yo minna~**

**Saya update lagi nih :D**

**Ada yang masih nunggu fic ini kah? *semoga ada ya XD**

**Tolong tinggalkan jejal kalian dikotak review ya minna~ **

**Arigatou minna~ ^^/**


End file.
